


女王万岁 (Vivat Regina)

by olanthanide



Series: Unhated for an hour (半边天可晴） [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olanthanide/pseuds/olanthanide
Summary: 这是珀耳塞福涅的故事。-----------------------------------lanyon 的 "Vivat Regina" 的授权翻译。没有BETA， 只有我，我的努力，和大概四个不同的电子字典。请多关照。





	女王万岁 (Vivat Regina)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vivat Regina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596292) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



 

I.

 

我的母亲喜欢让我穿粉色。粉色和丝带和褶边。她告诉我，我能在我换下我第一颗乳齿前就成为一位春神。我告诉她我想选，想当另一种神。她说没有女神有选择权。我们要么是我们指定的职位，要么我们什么都不是。

我告诉她，但是其他的神都有选择。我的父亲选择不当一盘饭前小菜，所以他现在可以是天空之神。我的叔叔们选择了他们的领域：海洋和深暗地方（但这选择也许是因为他们觉得离宙斯越远越好）。

（顺便说一句：我更喜欢蓝色; 对，宙斯的天空，波塞冬的海洋，和哈迪斯墨色的深阴。）

 

II。

 

当你步步生花时，你会厌倦花朵。赫尔墨斯开玩笑，说我就连打喷嚏都能喷出花瓣。阿波罗用词更加粗鲁。那些身化男性的神的学习能力并不强; 女神的身体机能并非她所能控制的。当然，我的丈夫最终学到了这一点。当我嘲笑琉刻的命运时，他学到了这一点。

（请注：我并不喜爱所有生长的东西。

例1：

我不是我丈夫最初的恋人。

从各个角度来看，琉刻是一位十分漂亮的仙子：修长的体形，白嫩的肌肤，太大的眼睛，和粉色的微笑。我的法官们，我的狗，我的渡船，我的河流 - 他们把她的诱惑力尽量轻描淡写，为了让我感觉好一些。让我安信我的美丽。

我被带到这位仙子身边；她现在是一棵树（她们什么时候才会学的聪明点？）。我从各个角度审视着她。她有所有白杨树都有的那亮白色的树皮。我把我的手放在她身上。她的肤色远不如我。阿克伦河岸上没有风，但她的叶子依然沙沙作响。一旦我听到那沙沙的风骚低语，我就无法装聋作哑了。那娇滴滴的声音让我咬牙切齿。有可能她有一天会学会像所有的植物，树木，和绿色生物一样来爱我。

我静静地谢谢了她，因为她起码有恩德在我出生之前，或在我带着卷发和弓箭和粉色跑来跑去之前， 就早已奄奄一息。我的手腕的那一甩就足以将我的心意传达给阿克伦。他打破了他的河岸，淹没了她的树根。

我头也不回地离去。

例2：

我不是我丈夫最后的恋人。我不知道这原因是不是因为他们兄弟之间的竞争。也许我只是一个苍白的玩偶，被他们在兄弟姐妹之间拉拉扯扯。或者， 也许哈迪斯只是讨厌他的婆婆。这是一个陈旧的偏见，但是我们是希腊人，而且我们是神和女神。我不知道为什么在我赤脚回到地上的世界的时候，在朵朵水仙花转身为我送冬迎春的时候，哈迪斯会出轨。每年那时被崇拜的感觉！为什么我的丈夫不能像鲜花们那样爱我？或者起码像冥府前那摇头晃脑的看门犬，甚至像我的父亲那样爱我？（虽然我父亲的那种爱法即使在最好的情况下也是可疑的。）

哈迪斯跟我发誓他在每年的夏季，在我经历海滩，椰林飘香，和脚趾之间的热沙的时候，他会十分想我。他这次特别地想我，想的需要寻求她人的安慰。又是一位仙子，跟其它的仙子一样单薄；红发，奸笑。她不像琉刻那样纯洁无辜，但任何我那亲爱的，潇洒的，恶魔般的科赛特斯生下的孩子都不可能是纯洁的。

她染着红红的嘴唇。我的丈夫向来不太注意清理他的耳后或衣领。他没有为自己辩护。看来，他还知道什么是羞愧。他的仙子好景不长。她低估了我。她高估了我的丈夫。他是不会保护她的。我把她变成了薄荷; 我看着她枯萎成一小堆波纹状的叶子，扎在我的王国的土壤中。我轻轻的抚摸了一下一片叶子的边缘，然后把整个植物攥成绿浆。她死得芬芳。

我的丈夫远避我，足足一周。他的确知道羞愧。

例3：

石榴籽粘在我的牙齿上，卡在我的食道里。我鄙视每一粒。这六颗种子象征着我到地下世界的卖身苦役。事实实际上离它远的不能再远。

在我还小的时候，在我还躲在被褥下和女仆和其幼神互相交换鬼故事的时候，我最喜欢的是那些无知的灵魂的故事。我喜欢听那幽灵如何在无意之下在地下的世界满足了她的食欲，而因此永远被困在冥神的王国。

我知道这个规定。这个宇宙充满了愚蠢的规定。

我母亲说， _别拉鬼脸，小心西风之神让你的脸永远那样粘住_ 。我想起了雅辛托斯。我想知道，她当年是否有任何选择。

我母亲慈爱的告诉我， _亲爱的，你逃到大海上也没用。海上的女子无不背运到底。_

去告诉西蒂斯去，我想说，或者告诉安菲特律特。

 _不要在冥界吃任何东西_ ，我母亲说， _否则你会永远被困在那里。_

所以这六粒种子是我的订婚誓言。完全头脑清醒，完全有意，完全属于我的诺言。这不是什么斯德哥尔摩综合症或我丈夫出的什么诡计（我的丈夫并不是一个富有想象力的人）。这是我的选择。

例4：

密拉的故事 – 嗯 -  我们改日再讲。 （我的丈夫并不是我的最后的恋人。）

也许这故事阿芙罗狄蒂会讲得更好。）

 

III。

 

我踏上第十街。我小心避免踩到脚下的任何裂缝，因为冥界离这非常，非常的近。外面的空气闻起来像雪。我走进一个酒吧，那里的酒保早已酣醉。这酒吧名为地狱，这鸡尾酒名为珀耳塞福涅。我怎么可能拒绝？这是我的选择。

 

IV。

 

大地裂开，把我整人吞下。这是有人预测到的。这是无人预测到的。曾经有人窃窃私语，说冥王有意要娶新娘。曾经有人传言，说他很孤单。当我母亲听到时，她曾很不客气地笑了笑。

她曾很简单地说， _他没有吸引力_ 。

我那时在奥林巴斯上只见过哈迪斯一，两次。他高大，阴沉，看起来心事重重。他就是我不是的一切。他们说，在他的领域里，除了他的财富和暴躁的脾气之外，没有任何东西能够生长。

他不微笑。我可以看到他眉头上的一道道皱纹。也许它们来于在他领域之上那一层层世界的重量。也许它们来于拥有他的这样的兄弟的重量。哈迪斯是否厌倦了在他的领域里不停地走过了这么多与宙斯调情，或者侮辱过波塞冬的凡人？他在乎吗？他的头发是惹眼的黑色，他的衣着色彩单调。他就是我不是的一切。我为此感到欣慰。

大地裂开，把我整人吞下。只有 太阳神看到我如何在被拖入地下时，在唇前竖起一只手指。保守这个秘密，我恳求他。至少 - 保守一小会儿。

现在轮到我，像赫尔墨斯一样去当冒险家。或者，起码当 一个调皮的捣蛋鬼，一位魔术师。现在轮到我变的完全无法预测了。

哈迪斯以为我会很沮丧，会披头散发的表示我的悲哀。我告诉他麻衣和灰脂和砍短的头发缺乏吸引力。

我解开凉鞋。我可以在这里赤脚。这是我的王国。

他斜眼看看我。

我告诉他， _你偷来了我。_ 我指着屋顶；它高若天空。他扯着我穿过了厚厚的地层，穿过地面的土壤和地下的基岩和地缝里那闪闪发光的矿石。 _你偷我来这是有原因的_ 。

他眯起了眼睛。他张开了嘴。 _我需要一位妻子，_ 他说。

我以前从来没有听他说过话。此事令人着迷。 （你难道不认为这是一个关于爱情的故事吗？）

 _叔叔，你需要一个女王_ ，我已残忍的口气告诉他。 _而我，就是她。_

他无言以对。我拉起他的手。 _带我去看看_ ，我说。

 _带你去看？_ 他皱起了眉头。这可不成。我伸手去按平那深深的褶皱，那时间和忧思留下的纹路。

我说， _带我去审看我的王国_ 。 （我的丈夫并不傻; 反而，他是我认识的神中反应最快的 -  尽管没有男性能跟我的那些照顾着火焰和宝剑的女神姐妹们，姨妈们相比。）

他稍停了片刻，然后他拉起了我的手。

他说， _科里，也许我这次的目标，投的太高了_ 。他的表情看起来依然有些困惑。

我们一样高。这让我感到欣慰。

我说， _哈迪斯_ ， _也许我这次把腰鞠得太低了_ 。

世上可以有妥协。世上可以有一见钟情。 （虽然这大概是第三见，或着光线优秀的第四见。）

 

V.

 

他的皮肤光滑,微凉。我的指甲在他的背上抓起一道道红痕。他气喘吁吁地，低低地笑着。他与我的嘴唇完全符合。在我们的头上，在一个又一个境界之上，有着冬天，有着死亡。但是我很幸福。我已经做出了我的选择。

 

VI.

 

（凡事必有凡事的季节。在太阳下所有的目的都有它们所指定的时间。）

因此，有冬天，有我母亲每年的狂怒。我在下面住得很舒服， 但是我母亲的脾气随着年龄的增长并没有怎么好转。她坐在酒吧里，翘着腿，修过的指甲不耐烦地敲着巴台。

真实的得墨忒耳会让很多人感到意外。他们通常会想象着一个心不在焉的大地之母，穿着飘逸的长裙，头配花朵。她非常喜欢这样被人低估。我的母亲身穿短裙和膝靴和鱼网袜 她可怕，美丽，就像任何春神应该的一样。她从不道歉。她是大自然，而大自然可以是残酷的，所以她本性也是如此。

（正如他们所说: 有其母必有其女。）

 

VII.

 

当然，我有异父异母的兄弟姐妹。起码数十个（很可能有数百个）。生为凡人的那些会走过我冥界的门厅，但我并不比我丈夫更迷恋他们。不过，我的法官们似乎很喜欢他们。

我有几个来路不正，但我依然十分痛爱的孩子，。有萨格勒斯，我父亲的孩子，还有梅利诺（宙斯骗了我两次），之后有马加里亚，我丈夫的女儿。在这地下的王国里，除了阿斯福德花，没规矩的仙子，和我美丽的孩子们之外，没有任何东西可以生长。

哈迪斯先是已惊慌，然后已关注，然后已自豪的眼光看着我逐渐胀大的肚子。马加里亚出生在地面上的世界，有我的母亲和阿耳特弥斯姐姐在场。我孩子的外表曾让她们震惊。她的亲子关系是不容置疑的。

她的父亲十分痛她，就像他痛爱我其他的孩子。

 

VIII．

 

哈迪斯有颗心。这个发现会让你感到惊讶吗？他的心就像他的眼睛， 像他的大脑一样敏锐。我的丈夫格格不入，举止尴尬。他从不会用十个句子去说那一句就能解释的话（而那一个句子总是， _珀耳塞福涅_ ）。

他在举手，好遮挡时代广场的那刺眼的灯光。他现在是来接我的。太阳正在从纽约的东河上升起。我的母亲束缚着冬天，走开了。我们开始下降，低于最低的地铁，低于那些老鼠和广播警告和通勤者。

他拉着我的手，等着我用另一只手解开我的靴子，等着我把我的脚趾深深地伸入冥河岸边那潮湿的泥土里。他假装绷着脸，隐藏着他的微笑。

（女王万岁。）


End file.
